GateMaster
GateMaster is a PRL TF2 spy whom will be introduce as main villain of New Era Emerges. He was created by YouTube user: St Scotty. His theme song is Three Days Grace - Time Of Dying (Instrumental) Origin Johnny Vixen is once a RED spy with unstable Australium user under purple bar. After his discovery of magic, GateMaster uses his power to his advantage. Thus helping his team winning their fight. But when he discovers his sister's curiousity, he convinces her that he will tell her another time. However, his secret didn't last long as Cosmo came onto destruction. Johnny gives his sister the treasure he hidden most of the life and told her to run without looking back. Eventually, Johnny was defeated and killed by Cosmo. However, Cosmo was impress with his bravery and self-sacrifice for his family. Eventually he ressurects him as undead demon and turn him into powerful general for his used to merge their dimension to Freak World. Johnny becomes GateMaster, a master manipulator and dimension merger. Appearance GateMaster is BLU undead Spy wears blue chicago coat with purple straps around him along with PRL Nightmare Hunter, Rogue's Col Roule and Ninja Cowl. Personality & Behaviours GateMaster is ruthless and very manipulative person, often playing their mind games before battle and very aggressive in combat under weaponry. However before that happen, Johnny was actually a nice person. He's usually calm and collective unlike regular arrogant spy. After his death, his personalities and behaviours had been alter to prevent his humanity rebel against Cosmo. Powers & Abilities GateMaster possess Space-Time magic under the effect of unstable Australium through purple bar. His power included: *Subspace Travel – Allow his ability to travel in different dimensions including Freak World. *Minor Precognition – Allow his ability to see his opponent’s attack in every five seconds movements before he could react similar to attack prediction but has 20 seconds cooldown. *Portal Creation – GateMaster usually used portal as teleportation attack or drag his opponents to another area that’s dangerous for them. *World Merging – Allow him to merge different universe but require large amount of magics. *Cosmic Telepathy – His cosmic telepathy allow him to telepath at long distance. He’s also demonstrated his mastery via psychic navigation as he manage to track down his opponent on time and psychosomatic illusion which he can creates different illusions to fight against them. *Time Stopping – Unlike Handsome Rogue’s Time Stop, GateMaster can stop time up to 15 seconds long enough for him to come up with a plan to take down his opponent. *Summoning Spatial Axe – An axe resemble Clawfinger from Lord of the Fallen that can cut through dimension. *Gravity Magic - GateMaster had used his gravity magic under Space-Time. Tho not his specialty like his sister, GateMaster still can immobilized and create singularity to pin down his opponent. Besides that he's skilled in polearm and highly intelligence. To the point he knew almost anyone including Freaks, GateMaster usually spend his time studying their moves before playing mind games, making him a cunning warrior. Even without his power, GateMaster ended up rely on hand to hand combat as last resort. Faults & Weakness Although he may be cunning, but he stills has problem with his magic largely due to his role to merge the dimension. In addition, he's a master manipulator and often not getting in combat unless he had no other options. His other weakness include: *Most of his abilities require large amount of magic *His attacks, Time Stopping, Portal Creation, Minor Precognition and Spatial Axe are the only techniques that effective in combat while the rest are not. * His Subspace Travel and Cosmic Telepathy consumes half of his magic at the same time while World Merging consumes 75% of his magic. *Weak against Pure Australium like any unstable Australium magic users. By the Creator New Era Emerges New Era Emerges: Chapter 2 Trivia *Cosmo’s best generals among Cult of Undead *GateMaster is inspire from Marvel character, Doorman, except Doorman is a hero instead. *Unlike Doorman, GateMaster’s power is based on magic. *The first undead user wield unstable Australium magic under Purple Bar. *GateMaster will be introduced as first main antagonist in New Era Emerges Category:Lightning Bruisers Category:Martial Artists Category:Undead Category:Demonic Category:Magicians Category:Freaks created/concept by St Scotty Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Spies